


Paper Affections

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-08 02:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus Snape, resident Greasy Git of Hogwarts, left a mysterious note on the plate of one Harry Potter, spelled for his eyes only. What could he have to say that's so important?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paper Affections

The students sat eating their lunch on the last day of school, talking enthusiastically between themselves. Harry Potter, 7th year Gryffindor and soon-to-be-graduate, and his two friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, were chatting animatedly over plates of roast chicken, when the hall slowly started to go silent. Harry turned around in confusion to see Severus Snape, feared Potions Master and head of Slytherin House, walking towards him swiftly. Harry put on a confused look, but Snape just sneered. "Mr. Potter, I trust you will not let your friends read this, but it is spelled for your eyes only just to be safe, your Gryffindor idiocy taken into account," he said, dropping a small piece of parchment on the teen's plate and gliding out of the hall. Harry studied it, before opening it. The school watched as his eyes widened in shock and his jaw dropped, before a huge grin flitted across his face, then he finally became impassive. Hermione took the note, but looked confused when it was blank, showing it to Ron.

"Harry, what was that about?" she asked inquisitively. Harry gave her a bright smile.

"Nothing, Hermione, don't worry about it," he placated, going back to his potatoes and stuffing the note in his pocket. The people around him kept badgering him for answers, but soon realised he wasn't going to say anything and left him alone. During Transfiguration, Harry sat in his usual seat in the middle, his two best friends on either side. McGonagall came in and gave them their assignment, handed out the cats they were supposed to turn into some form of furniture, and walked around observing as usual. But, when she passed Harry's table, she gave him a small smile.

"It happened, didn't it?" she asked eagerly, shocking the students with her child-like glee. Harry grinned.

"It did," he replied shortly, confusing everyone else but making perfect sense to the normally strict transfigurations professor.

"And your reply?" McGonagall asked, smile broadening. Harry tapped his nose secretively.

"You'll have to wait and see, I'll give it at dinner," he said mysteriously. The professor pouted slightly.

"You, Mr. Potter, are no fun at all. Very nice wardrobe, by the way," she said, slightly put out, gesturing to his tabby-turned-wardrobe. Harry nodded and she walked off to inspect the next group.

"What on earth was that all about?" Hermione whispered furiously. Harry gave her a half-smile.

"You'll see," he replied evasively, saying no more on the subject.

By the celebration feast, gossip had spread around the school that Harry Potter would reply to the note from Professor Snape then, so all heads turned as the dark man swept up the aisle towards the raven-haired Gryffindor. The teachers all seemed to be very excited, eyes glittering in anticipation as the usually sour man stood in front of the younger wizard, face blank, yet an unidentifiable something hidden in his eyes. "Did you read my note, Mr. Potter?" he asked in a silky voice.

"Yes, sir," Harry replied, a small smile on his face.

"And what do you have to say about it?" Snape asked neutrally, though those who knew him well could hear it shaking in nervousness. Harry beamed.

"Why, yes of course, what else?" he said cheerfully, before bringing the man into a fierce kiss. The hall gasped as they broke apart and Snape pulled a small black velvet box from his pocket, and held it open to reveal a simple white gold ring with a single emerald in the centre. Harry gasped softly as the jewellery was put on his finger to cheers and wolf whistles from the staff, the students to shocked to move. "It's beautiful," he breathed, looking into the onyx eyes of his new fiancé.

"It's perfect," Severus murmured back. They suddenly realised where they were and smirked identically.

"I think we shocked 'em, don't you, Sev?" Harry stated.

"Indeed," the Slytherin replied dryly. Ron suddenly came out of his stupor and gaped at his friend.

"Mate, what the hell are you doing?" he asked incredulously.

"Getting engaged, what does it look like?" Harry replied nonchalantly.

"To Snape? How long have you been dating him?" cried the redhead.

"Yes, to Severus, and about 10 months. Now, if you'll excuse us, there is much celebrating to be done! See you sometime tomorrow afternoon!" he called, dragging his lover out of the stunned room happily, the note from earlier falling out of his pocket and fluttering to the floor. If anyone had cared to pick it up and read it, they would now find two simple words in the potions master's elegant script.

'Marry me?'


End file.
